


Flying High

by Golden_Asp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky was promised flying cars, Creampie, M/M, Phil has a flying car, Phucky, Sex in a Car, lots of snark, that's about it, they have sex in Lola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Bucky Barnes was promised flying cars and so far the future hasn't delivered.  Phil Coulson decides to show Bucky his flying car.  Bucky loves the future.This is just Phil and Bucky doing the deed in Lola.***I just discovered this ship is called Phucky and this whole story is Phucky phucking in a phlying car.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to get this done for Phil's birthday on July 8 (my birthday too!) but I didn't. At least I finished it during the month of his birthday. I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> for the bingo square Phil Lives
> 
> not beta-ed

“Lies,” Bucky Barnes said. “Howard Stark is a lying sack of lies.”

Tony Stark arched his eyebrow as he walked into the living room. “Not that I’m going to refute that, but what brought that glowing commentary about dear old Howard on?”

Bucky gestured at the TV that took up the entire wall. There was a documentary about the Stark Expo and grainy video of Howard introducing the flying car was paused just as the car left the stage. 

“I was promised flying cars, Stark,” Bucky said, pointing furiously at the hovering car on the screen. “I was promised flying cars in the future and what do we have? Fucking Tesla cars that all look the same and oh, still have wheels, and airplanes, with wings. You don’t see anyone driving planes down the highway. Howard promised me flying cars and he lied.”

Tony bit back his laugh and looked at Phil Coulson, sitting at the table and drinking his coffee. He waggled his eyebrows at Phil and the other man just arched his eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

“I’ll tell Elon what you think of his cars,” Tony said dryly, pouring his own coffee.

“You do that,” Bucky said, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony snorted and ruffled Bucky’s hair as he walked back out.

“I’m a highly dangerous assassin, Stark!” Bucky said. “You do not ruffle my hair.”

“You are a fluffy angry bunny,” Stark said, grinning widely right before darting away.

“That man is the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune to meet,” Bucky groaned. Coulson let out a quiet laugh and Bucky glanced at him. “What?”

“Nothing. You are one hundred percent correct in your assessment of Tony Stark,” Coulson said, setting his tablet down and stretching. He tilted his head, grey eyes watching Bucky intently.

“So, flying cars, huh?” Coulson asked, getting to his feet and joining Bucky on the couch.

“Yeah. One of the memories that came back recently. I was at this Expo,” Bucky said, jerking his head at the screen. “It…it blew my mind. That was the future I always wanted to see. Flying cars, and robots, and tech, and yeah, living here with Stark is pretty damn close to that future I read in dime novels, but…”

“Tony doesn’t have flying cars.”

“Tony doesn’t have flying cars,” Bucky confirmed. 

Coulson looked at him, contemplating. Bucky stared back, unbothered by Coulson’s gaze. Bucky had gotten along with Coulson from the moment they had met; the agent was steady and calm and wasn’t afraid of him even when he went a little more Winter Soldier than the others liked. To be fair, Tony wasn’t afraid of him either, but Tony could be very overwhelming.

“Come with me,” Coulson said, getting to his feet.

Bucky shrugged and rolled to his feet, the TV turning off as the two men walked down the room. Bucky followed Coulson to the elevator, eyes drawn to how well his slacks fit his ass. It was easy to forget that Phil Coulson wasn’t enhanced. He held his own against everyone in the tower, putting them down with his brain if he couldn’t overpower them, which was most of the time.

“Where’re we goin’?” Bucky drawled, hands shoved in the pockets of his Stark Industries hoodie.

“Personal garage,” Coulson said, punching his code into the bank of buttons in the elevator. It dropped like a rock, bypassing every other floor and coming to a stop in the basement garage of Stark Tower.

“You have a personal garage in Stark’s tower?” Bucky asked, letting out an impressed whistle.

“Tony’s tried for years to get his hands on Lola,” Coulson said dryly, flashing Bucky a small smile as the doors opened. “Some favors were exchanged to get to this point. He has his toys, I have Lola.”

“Who is Lola?”

“Bucky Barnes, meet Lola,” Coulson said, gesturing at the 1962 cherry red Corvette in a spot of honor in the garage. Bucky had always liked cars and he could tell that the car was beloved and well taken care of. He walked around it, careful not to touch. He could feel Coulson’s eyes on him as he came to stand next to him.

“Beautiful car,” Bucky said.

“She is. Get in,” Coulson opened the driver’s door and sat down. Bucky shrugged and got in next to him, buckling his seatbelt when Coulson gave him a look.

“You realize I would most likely survive a crash, right?” Bucky asked, showing off his buckled seatbelt.

“Do not speak of car crashes while sitting in Lola, you heathen,” Coulson said, starting the car and pulling out of the garage. Bucky snorted, resting his arm on the door of the car.

“Forgive me,” he said, fighting a grin. He titled his head back as they pulled into the street. He’d been for joyrides with Tony multiple times, but he never grew tired of it. It was a little strange that it was Phil Coulson taking him out, but he wasn’t going to complain. Better than sitting around and watching old documentaries about the life he left behind. That was more Stevie’s gig than his. 

Bucky liked the future. 

The traffic was horrendous, which really wasn’t a surprise. It never mattered what time it was, the traffic was almost always bumper to bumper in Manhattan. 

The sun was still high in the sky as they stopped and started repeatedly. The two men were silent, but it was comfortable.

“We goin’ anywhere special?” Bucky asked after a bit, watching the crowd around Madison Square Garden file into the building.

“Not really,” Phil said. “Got something to show you.”

“I thought Lola was what you were showing me.”

Phil grinned and Bucky was surprised at how utterly wicked it looked. He was used to Phil being stoic and stolid, expect for the first time they’d met and the agent had had a bit of a fanboy moment.

“Lola is part of it,” Phil acknowledged, smirk on his lips. He craned his head, trying to see what was causing the traffic to backup. Bucky pulled his phone out and punched the screen a few times.

“Traffic accident up ahead,” Bucky said, pocketing his phone.

“Of course,” Phil said. “Okay. It’s New York City. They’re used to Tony Stark. See that metal cover on the center console?”

“Yeah?” Bucky said.

“Flip it up.”

Bucky did, lips quirked in confused amusement.

“Now flip up the red thing and push the switch forward.”

“Is this going to set off a bomb?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, Bucky. I have a bomb in my car. I hate traffic so much that I’d rather just blow us both up than deal with it.”

“Wow. If only those SHIELD agents could hear the level of snark in your voice right now.”

“They’d think I was an LMD. Push the damn button, Barnes.”

“Aye aye, sir,” Bucky said, giving him a mock salute with his metal fingers.

He pushed the button.

Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Not a bomb, because he didn’t actually think Phil would blow up a car he clearly loved so much. Maybe it was like that car in that Men In Black movie Tony made him watch and they’d be able skip the traffic by, he didn’t know, driving up the side of the building.

He wasn’t expecting to hear a whir and feel the car lift slowly into the air.

He hung over the side of the car, eyes wide.

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered, turning to look at Phil. Phil smiled at him, eyes shining. Bucky looked like an excited child, practically vibrating in his seat. 

Phil smirked at him as Lola lifted into the sky. He was sure that pictures of them would be all over social media within minutes, but for once, he didn’t care.

The look of pure happiness on Bucky’s face made it worth it. 

Phil opened the throttle, Bucky’s whoop of sheer joy falling away behind them as they leapt into the air. Phil steered around the city, weaving in and out of skyscrapers, before heading off the island. Bucky hung half over Lola’s side, the wind whipping his hair into his face.

The wind made conversation difficult, but Phil was loath to break the windswept silence.

They flew around, heading out away from the city. Phil had never seen Bucky smile so much and he was glad to know he was the one that brought that smile out.

He brought them lower once they reached open fields and pushed the throttle. Bucky grinned as the trees whipped by, hand moving along the airstream. Phil slowed Lola to a hover near an old barn, the car turning slowly and the only sounds the whine of the repulsors and engine keeping them aloft. 

Bucky turned to him, cheeks flushed, hair tangled from the wind, eyes dancing with happiness.

When Steve had first dragged him back to the tower, he’d lashed out at signs of affection and touch. Tony Stark had cured him of it pretty damn quickly since the man was more tactile than anyone he’d ever met. He’d only thrown Tony into a wall once and Tony had bounced right back out and wrapped him in a hug and called him his murder kitten. Bucky was one hundred percent certain that Tony Stark was permanently fucked in the head. Tony had agreed with that assessment. The point was, Tony had been instrumental in breaking down the self-imposed barriers Bucky had erected around himself in a bid to keep others safe. Apparently all it took was one very sloppy kiss on his lips from Tony Stark in front of Steve and Pepper Potts, Tony’s fucking fiancé, to break him out of his programing. Pepper was a saint and hadn’t even seemed fazed by Tony kissing someone else. Bucky had been very confused and Steve had been an interesting shade of red.

It was after that that Bucky started reaching out, touching others, getting touched in returned. He worked his way up to casual affection. It was easiest with Steve and Tony. Tony was casually affectionate with everyone and Steve was well, Steve. But he was getting better about it with everyone. Pepper had even kissed him on the cheek and turned him into a stuttering, blushing mess, much to Tony’s delight. 

Phil Coulson wasn’t as casually affectionate as the others. Clint hung all over the agent sometimes, and Natasha and Phil seemed to be close. Bucky wasn’t sure what Tony and Phil’s relationship was actually like since Tony refused to call him by anything but ‘Agent’ but Phil didn’t seem to mind. Steve and Phil had an interesting relationship. Apparently Phil had had quite the fanboy moment when they’d met and Steve still felt awful about those damn trading cards. When Bucky had been defrosted and brought in, Phil had been a constant presence. Apparently he hadn’t agreed with how SHIELD had treated Steve when he was defrosted and refused to let them do the same thing to him, even though his and Steve’s situations were wildly different. 

Bucky liked and understood technology, for one.

But Phil and Bucky had an easy, friendly relationship. Phil had taken both him and Steve out to a Yankees game when the Dodgers had been in town and Bucky had enjoyed it immensely, even if the Dodgers had had their asses handed to them. Steve’s disappointed face had been so worth braving the massive crowds of Yankee Stadium.

The point being, Bucky was good with showing casual affection now, so he leaned over the center console, intent on kissing Phil on the cheek. It wasn’t everyday a serious agent took you flying in their one of a kind flying car.

His intentions had been to kiss Phil’s cheek and sit back and enjoy the ride. His intentions had been pure, really.

He wasn’t expecting Phil to turn his head, mouth half open to ask a question, right as he leaned in close. 

His lips brushed Phil’s open mouth and he swore he felt Phil’s tongue against his lip.

They froze, staring at each other from inches away. Phil swallowed hard and Bucky’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“That was…” Phil started.

“Good, I hope.”

Phil arched an eyebrow, cheeks flushed. “Too fast to tell.”

Bucky tilted his head, brushing his tangled hair out of his face. That certainly sounded like a challenge to him.

“I guess we better repeat it to make sure.”

Bucky leaned close slowly. He gave Phil every opportunity to back off, to tell him to stop, but Phil didn’t move. His hands were lightly curled around the steering wheel and his pupils were blown wide as Bucky inched closer.

There was no hesitation in the kiss; it was all lips and teeth and tongue. Phil let go of the steering wheel with one hand and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, immediately taking charge of the kiss. Bucky couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him as Phil stroked the back of his teeth with his tongue. 

Bucky’d had a few kisses and even a few good fucks since shaking the Winter Soldier, but Phil kissed like he meant it, like he was planning on possessing every part of Bucky and Bucky fucking _loved_ it. 

The shrill ringing of a phone made them pull apart, both breathing hard and staring at each other. Lola hovered, autopilot engaged, and they stared at each other.

“You should probably answer that,” Bucky said, voice hoarse and lips swollen.

Phil’s hands shook as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and Bucky couldn’t miss the bulge in his grey suit pants. He felt a surge of fierce pride; _he’d_ made that happen.

“What, Stark?” Phil barked into the phone.

“Ooh, somebody’s cranky,” Tony’s sing song voice came from the phone. “You didn’t file a flight plan, Agent Agent, ATC is cranky with you. They thought it was me.”

“You never file a flight plan, Stark,” Phil said.

“True, but you always follow the rules! Anyway, what the heck are you guys doing out in bumfuck nowhere? Was the traffic really that bad?”

“Bucky wanted flying cars.”

“GASP. You took him out in Lola! You never take any of us for rides in Lola! Unfair!”

“Maybe I like him better than I like you.”

“Everyone likes me, Agent No-fun. Everyone. Now come back so I can go for a ride in Lola.”

“You’re not getting near her, Stark,” Phil drawled. 

“You have your suits,” Bucky said, glad that Phil had put the call on speaker phone. “What the hell do you need to take a ride in a flying car for?”

“Uh, rude. You’re not my favorite super soldier anymore. For your information, I don’t need a ride, I want one. Phil has a flying car! It’s awesome!”

“Oh, so you do know my name.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Agent Boring.”

“Phil is going to hang up now, Tony,” Bucky said, eyes glued to Phil’s. Phil arched his eyebrow, a look of quiet amusement crossing his face. 

“No he’s not. He loves me.”

“He’s hanging up now so I can suck his dick,” Bucky said bluntly. “And I know you’d love to listen in, but not today.”

“When Lola’s a rockin’, don’t come knockin’!” Tony’s voice crowed from the phone.

“Goodbye, Stark,” Phil said.

“Be safe! Practice safe—” 

Bucky plucked the phone out of Phil’s hand and crushed it in his palm, tossing it over the side.

“Wow. You could’ve just turned it off.”

“I have seventy some odd years of back pay. I’ll buy you a new phone.”

“And dinner.”

“Philip J. Coulson, are you asking me on a date?”

“Let’s see how well you put out first, then we’ll talk about a date.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. He leaned forward, eyes predatory and a wicked smile across his face. 

“Where were we?”

“You said something about sucking my dick,” Phil said.

“Right, absolutely,” Bucky said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He yanked Phil close and kissed him hard. Phil sighed into the kiss, half laughing against his lips.

“You know Stark is going to tell everyone what we’re doing out here, right?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, really don’t care. Have you seen that man’s sex tapes? No reason to be ashamed of what we’re about to do.”

“Pretty sure this was one of my fantasies as a teen,” Phil said, watching as metal fingers deftly undid his fly. 

“Admit it, you were fantasizing about Steve, not me.”

“I’m pretty sure there were multiple fantasies about being in between the two of you, actually,” Phil said, head falling back as Bucky worked his cock free. Bucky licked his lips at the first glimpse of Phil’s cock, hard and red and dripping. He was cut and Bucky couldn’t wait to taste him. 

“From the stories Steve tells, you were all about getting women into cars and stealing their virtue,” Phil gasped, groaning as Bucky wrapped his flesh and blood fingers around his girth. 

“Not just the dames,” Bucky said with a wink. He wriggled around until he could lay his upper body over the center console, face hovering just above Phil’s cock.

He let out a slow breath, watching Phil’s cock twitch at the stimuli. A wicked smile spread across his face as he opened his mouth, taking Phil’s cock in his mouth.

Phil cursed, hand tightening on the steering wheel as Bucky swallowed him all the way down. He heard and felt Bucky hum around him, the vibrations making his hips jerk.

Okay, so it had been awhile since he’d had time to do anything more than say hello to Rosie Palm but he’d be damned if he popped off like a damn teenager getting his first blowjob. 

“Bucky,” Phil moaned, tangling his fingers in that long hair.

Bucky pulled off, licking the tip of Phil’s cock and looking at him through stupidly long lashes.

“Phil,” he said, voice rough.

“You keep that up I’m not going to last long, and unlike you, I don’t have super soldier recuperative powers.”

Bucky hummed, breathing over Phil’s cock and enjoying the way it twitched and pulsed at the stimulation. 

“Lola have autopilot?” Bucky asked, sitting up.

“Yes, more or less,” Phil said. “Simple autopilot. Hovering, holy fuck, Bucky.” Phil’s voice trailed off in a moan as Bucky bit his thigh.

“Fuckin’ awesome. Get over here.”

Phil arched his eyebrow and carefully set Lola to hover. He crawled over the center console, expecting to straddle Bucky’s very strong thighs and he was honestly looking forward to it. Somehow, Bucky rearranged them so Phil was sitting in the passenger seat with Bucky straddling him.

How had he even done that?

“Do they teach those crazy moves at assassin school?” Phil asked, staring up at Bucky.

Bucky grinned. “Maybe.”

“Impressive.”

Bucky snorted and crushed their lips together, metal hand curled around the back of Phil’s head. Phil moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to Bucky’s tongue. His cock took renewed interest in their position, trapped between their bodies. The friction from Bucky’s stupidly tight jeans was pure torture.

Bucky pulled back, biting down on Phil’s lip as he sat up straight. He winked at Phil and dug through his pockets, finally pulling out a travel tube of lube.

“Really?” Phil asked dryly. “Were you planning this?”

“Ha, no. But Tony said I should always be prepared.”

Bucky twisted around and unlaced his boots, shoving them as far forward as he could so they were out of the way. His pants and briefs went next, leaving Phil dry mouthed and wide eyed. Bucky’s cock was thick and red, jutting away from his body, the head peeking out from the foreskin. Phil could see precome beading on his slit and he licked his lips.

Bucky returned to straddling Phil, his cock rubbing against the front of his button down shirt and tie. “Jesus, Buck,” Phil whispered, hands going to his bare waist. They kissed a bit more, Bucky thrusting idly against Phil’s stomach, Phil’s cock nudging at Bucky’s balls every time he lowered himself down. 

“How are you supposed to fuck me in this position?” Phil asked, dragging his teeth over Bucky’s jaw. Bucky moaned, his head falling back as Phil attacked his neck.

“Who said…Fuck, do that again…who said I was fucking you?” Bucky panted. “I want a ride on your stick.”

Phil groaned. That was awful. He’d clearly been spending too much time with Tony. “You know how to handle a stick shift, soldier?”

Bucky ground himself against Phil’s cock. “I’ve been handling a stick longer than you’ve been alive, agent.”

“Then by all means, go ahead,” Phil said. Bucky grinned, leaning forward a bit and tearing open the lube with his teeth. He squirted some on his fingers and rubbed at his own pucker.

“You certainly don’t hesitate when you decide to go for something,” Phil said, his hands still on Bucky’s hips. His fingers inched around Bucky’s ample ass, spreading his cheeks. His fingers grazed Bucky’s as he rubbed around his rim, feeling Bucky’s fingers slide in and out of his ass. 

“Seize the day and all that,” Bucky moaned, breathing against Phil’s neck. Phil’s finger slid inside him and he moaned, rocking back onto their joined fingers. Phil mouthed at Bucky’s jaw, working a second finger in. Their four fingers speared Bucky hole, spreading it wide.

“Okay, okay, enough,” Bucky moaned. They pulled their fingers out and Bucky lifted himself onto his knees. One knee dug into the center console and if he wasn’t enhanced he’d probably be bruised; the other knee pressed against Phil’s thigh, hot and solid.

“You got a condom in those pockets of yours?” Phil asked, dragging his finger down Bucky’s crack just to feel his hole flutter at his touch.

“Probably,” Bucky said. “But I can’t catch anything from you and can’t transmit anything and I want you to fucking fill me up.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Tony says consent is sexy.”

“Yes, god, yes, by all means,” Phil gasped. If he wasn’t careful he was going to blow his load like a teenage boy getting his first hand job in the back seat of his dad’s car. Bucky grinned at him and kissed him, tongue licking along Phil’s teeth and tongue. He squirted the rest of the lube on Phil’s cock and slicked it up, dragging his palm over the blunt head. Phil hissed, head falling back as Bucky grasped him and started to lower himself down. Bucky panted, the head of Phil’s cock pressing right against his hole until it finally slid past the ring of muscle.

Both men went still at the sensation, Bucky’s hands on Phil’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck yes,” Bucky whispered, rolling his hips and pulling Phil deeper into his body. 

“Shit, you’re tight,” Phil muttered, fingers tightening on Bucky’s hips.

“Haaa, you feel good,” Bucky moaned, wriggling his hips until he was seated fully on Phil’s dick. He panted, breathing the same air as Phil as he let his body get used to the thick intrusion inside his ass.

“If I had known all it took to get my dick inside you was taking you out in a flying car I would’ve done it much earlier,” Phil whispered in his ear, making Bucky laugh. Bucky took a moment to look around, his own cock twitching against his belly. 

Lola hovered over a pasture, cows staring up at the care in bemused indifference as they chewed their cud. The car flew in slow, easy circles and Bucky could feel the vibrations running up Phil’s body into his own.

“Flying cars are a great starting point,” Bucky said, lifting himself up and lowering himself down, groaning as Phil’s cock twitched inside him. “Maybe next time somewhere with more room though.”

“Next time, huh?” Phil asked, biting at his collarbone and thrusting up into him.

“Kinda hopin’ this ain’t gonna be a onetime thing,” Bucky said.

“Oh good,” Phil said. “I can get behind having more room.”

He loved Lola, but she definitely wasn’t made for fucking.

“I think Tony’s got some cars with spacious back seats,” Bucky said.

Phil burst out laughing, pulling Bucky close for a kiss. “Well, we certainly wouldn’t be the first ones to sully the back seat of Stark’s cars.”

Bucky grinned, throwing his head back as Phil snapped his hips up, slamming into Bucky’s prostate.

“Jesus, Phil! Right there!” Bucky hollered.

Phil started driving into Bucky’s body, watching the super soldier’s cock bounce with every thrust. He wrapped one hand around Bucky’s length and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Bucky keened, head back, fingers gripping Phil’s shoulders so tight he knew there would be bruises later. Phil wanted to make him come first.

He squeezed and twisted Bucky’s cock, digging his thumb into his slit as he slammed into his prostate. Phil could feel his thighs starting to burn with exertion.

“Are you close?” Phil gasped out. God knew he was and damn it, he wanted to bring Bucky to the edge first.

“Yeah,” Bucky moaned, balls pressing into Phil’s legs.

“Good. Come for me. Stain the tie. Give me a souvenir.”

The very image of Phil keeping the black tie stained with Bucky’s come, of him maybe pulling it out to run his fingers over it, to sniff it, taste it, was all it took to send Bucky tumbling over the edge.

Bucky shouted Phil’s name to the sky, Lola wobbling in midair with the force of Phil’s thrusts. Bucky’s cock pulsed in Phil’s hand, his balls tightening and shooting his seed over Phil’s shirt and tie. Phil watched the thick, pearly strands roll down his black silk tie and he yanked Bucky down for a bruising kiss, driving his own cock into the vice of Bucky’s ass.

Phil snapped his hips up one more time, pushing as deep as he could go, and he groaned Bucky’s name as he painted his tight channel with his spunk. Bucky moaned at the feeling of Phil’s seed pulsing inside him. He let his head fall to Phil’s shoulder, their cheeks pressed together as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Phil’s hand came to rest on the back of Bucky’s neck, fingers tangled in the hair that had fallen free of his bun. Bucky ghosted his lips over Phil’s cheek, making the Shield agent smile. 

The sun was starting to set and the mosquitos were suddenly out in force. Bucky slapped at his ass, killing a mosquito.

“Ugh.”

“As nice as this is, the mosquitos are going to eat us alive if we don’t start moving,” Phil said.

Bucky nodded and lifted himself of Phil slowly, gasping as Phil’s cock slid free. He clenched his ass, trying to keep as much of Phil’s seed inside him as he could. He half knelt above Phil and quickly tucked him back into his pants. He smiled as the other man slid carefully back into the driver’s seat, untying his tie and folding the stained fabric with something like reverence. He opened the glove box and put it in, smiling as Bucky started to wrestle his way back into his jeans. 

He flopped back into the slightly stained seat, lifting his hips and working his jeans over his hips as Phil turned Lola’s autopilot off and took control again. He kept glancing at Bucky as he steered into the growing darkness.

Bucky finally got his boots laced and flopped back in the seat, wind blowing his hair back. He slapped at another mosquito and looked at the crushed bug in his palm.

“Do you think super soldier blood would turn a mosquito into a super mosquito?” Bucky asked, wiping the guts on his jeans.

“There’s a terrifying thought,” Phil said, pushing Lola’s speed.

“Ain’t it though?” Bucky drawled, turning in his seat to look at Phil. Phil watched the sky in front of him but was acutely aware of Bucky’s eyes on him. Tentatively, he reached his hand out across the center console, letting out a breath when Bucky easily laced their fingers together.

“So, did I put out well enough to be able to take you to dinner?” Bucky asked as the lights of the city came back into view.

Phil laughed, squeezing his hand. “I think so, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky grinned at him as Phil brought Lola down for a landing outside the tower, driving into his garage once her wheels touched the road.

They climbed out of Lola and Phil was a bit surprised that Bucky didn’t let go of his hand. They both looked windswept and disheveled, Phil with love bites blooming on his neck and Bucky’s rapidly fading. 

Bucky yanked him to a stop in front of the kitchen. “Go change your shirt and we’ll go to dinner.”

Phil arched his eyebrow and gave him a sardonic salute. Bucky playfully smacked his ass as Phil walked away and ducked into the kitchen.

“Looks like somebody had fun,” Tony said in a sing song voice from his perch on the counter.

Bucky just grinned and sauntered up to him, putting a bit of extra sway in his hips just to feel Phil’s seed leak from his hole. “Jealous, doll?”

“That you got to handle Agent’s stick shift or that he took you for a ride in Lola? Because I’m so jealous that you got to ride Lola.”

“Personally I preferred riding Phil, but Lola was pretty fun,” Bucky said, grabbing a water bottle and grinning at the delighted smile on Tony’s face.

“Tell Uncle Tony all about it,” Tony said, leaning forward.

“He doesn’t kiss and tell,” Phil said, walking into the kitchen in a new shirt, looking just as put together as ever. “Are you really going out like that?” Phil asked, looking Bucky up and down. His red Henley was untucked, hair down and tangled, jeans tight.

“I’ll pull my hair back and we can go.”

“Ooh, where are you going?” Tony asked.

“Dinner. By the way, Phil needs a new phone,” Bucky said, patting Tony on the head as he walked by.

“He’s never broken a phone. What did you do, Buckaroo?”

“He crushed it in his palm when you wouldn’t shut up,” Phil told Tony dryly. 

“Ah. I’ll get you one of the new Starkphones then. Since it is my fault apparently.”

“It’s always your fault,” Bucky said. “By the way, I’m taking the keys to the ’59 Plymouth.”

Tony made a face. “Why that car? I have so many better cars.”

“You have sports cars, Stark. I need to be able to stretch out these long legs when Phil’s riding me.”

Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Bucky grabbed Phil by the hand and pulled him out the door.

“You better clean up any stains you get on that upholstery!” Tony bellowed after them.

They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
